peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 May 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-05-05 ;Comments *Peel thinks Beehead is the artist and the track Perennial Divide, but it's fact vice versa. *Peel mentions getting a copy of a 12" single from Great Plains, which he plays a track from, when he was meeting a friend who owned a record shop in Duisburg, Germany. Sessions *Frankfurter #1. Recorded: 1987-04-16 *Chills #2. Recorded: 1987-04-05. First Broadcast: 15 April 1987 Tracklisting *Great Leap Forward: Let's Jive While We're Still Alive (12" - Controlling The Edges Of Tone) Ron Johnson *Perennial Divide: Beehead (12") Sweatbox *Frankfurter: Inbred Zombies (session) *Marvin Gaye: I'll Be Doggone *Beatmasters Featuring The Cookie Crew: Rok Da House (7") Rhythm King *Chills: Moonlight On Flesh (session) *Culture: Lion Rock (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Ritzun Ratzun Rotzer: Hard To Be Old (12" - Screeching Hell On Vinyl) Ambassador *Lebanese Dabke Orchestra: ويلي ويلي Weili Weili (LP - Dabke Made In Lebanon) Voice Of Stars *Fall: There's A Ghost In My House (7") Beggars Banquet *MC Shy-D: Yes Yes Y'All (LP - Got To Be Tough) Luke Skyywalker *Frankfurter: Gimme Donuts (session) *Alpha Blondy: Idjidja (LP - Apartheid Is Nazism) Stern's Africa *Yeah Yeah Noh: The Superimposed Man (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Depraved: Agent Orange (LP - Stupidity Maketh The Man) Children Of The Revolution *Chills: Rain (session) *King Sun - D Moet: Hey Love (Radio Version) (12") Flame *Frankfurter: Hot Babes (session) @''' *Laibach: How The West Was Won (LP - Opus Dei) Mute *Zuleliphezulu: Iphenduka (v/a 2xLP - Soweto Street Music The Definitive Collection) Audiotrax *Electric Blue Peggy Sue And The Revolutionions From Mars: Nature Blaah (LP - You Say You Want A Revolutionion?) Gaga Goodies '''@ *Chills: Dan Destiny And The Silver Dawn (session) *C Cat Trance: Ishta Bil Habul! (Cream Galore!) (12") Ink *Neville Lindo: Fling It Down Gi Mi (7") Sunset *Scratch Acid: Mary Had A Little Drug Problem (12" - Berserker) Fundamental *14 Iced Bears: Balloon Song (12" - The Importance Of Being Frank EP) Frank @''' :(JP: 'Brighton's finest or one of them anyway, the 14 Iced Bears, and that's the Balloon Song from their current 12" EP and now we're come to that number from Frankfurt (sic), the title of which I find quite appalling, I've not heard this myself yet, but I've been worrying about it all day, it's called We're Gonna Eat John Peel') *Frankfurter: We're Gonna Eat (John Peel) (session) '''@ *Hurt 'em Bad And The S.C. Band: Monday Night Football (12") Profile *Great Plains: Martin Luther King And Martin Luther Drinking (12" - Before We Stop To Think) Shadowline *Bambi Slam: Don't It Make You Feel... (7") Product Inc. @''' *Georgia Yellow Hammers: Fourth Of July At A Country Fair (LP - The Moonshine Hollow Band) Rounder *Chills: Living In A Jungle (session) *That Petrol Emotion: Big Decision (Extended Version) (10") Polydor '''@ *Chuck Berry: Let It Rock @''' Tracks marked '''@ on File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B2423XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) 020A-B2423XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 *3) john peel show tape 2a 1987 ;Length *1) 1:01:20 *2) 0:56:25 *3) 0:46:11 (0:12:33 - 0:32:22) ;Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 2 1987 ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2423/1) *3) Mixcloud Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes